fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Sand Magic
Iron Sand Magic (砂鉄の魔法, Satetsu no Mahō) is a Caster Type magic that deals with the manipulation of iron sand or iron powder. It can be said that it is a type of Sand Magic and Metal Magic. Description The user has absolute control over the sand that they produce, and can influence naturally occurring sand to a degree. The user can also create sand in their immediate environment by crushing larger rocks, minerals and boulders; this allows him to produce greater amount of sand though this ability largely depends on his surroundings. The same principle can be said for increasing the proportion of metallic substance within their sand. By "sand blasting" a metallic compound or item, small particles of it will chip away and become one with the sand. This process can be rather time consuming though. The current ratio of a caster's natural magical composition is that of 70% metallic particles, and 30% sand. Through the use of lightning magic it is possible to generate magnetic forces that can be used to attract iron sand a type of sand with heavy concentrations of iron that can be found within the ground and surrounding landscape. Iron Sand Magic can be used to create and control hardened weapons, defensive shields, and various other constructs made out of iron sand or iron powder that can be used for different purposes. Spells Iron Sand Sword (砂鉄剣, Satetsuken): A black colored sword made up of iron sand gathered from the surrounding area. The iron sand sword is durable and incredibly sharp, the wielder being able to cut a large boulder in half with it. The reason for the blade's sharpness is due to the vibrating iron particles that form the iron sand sword thus giving it a chainsaw like effect. The user can even manipulate and extend the blade by turning it into a whip like weapon thus increasing its range. Iron Sand Sheild (砂鉄の盾, Satetsu no Tate): The user manipulates the iron sand into the form a defensive spherical shield which automatically surrounds and protects the user from danger or incoming attacks. The shield is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles even at close range, and can be hardened to the point where it is comparable to steel. The one drawback of this spell is that while inside the spherical shield the user is unable to counterattack and also cannot see what is going on outside the iron sand shield, as such making it a completely defensive spell. Iron Sand Clone (砂鉄な複製, Satetsuna Fukusei): The user creates a clone of himself/herself made out of iron sand. This spell can be used to lure an enemy, act as a decoy, or as a body replacement in order to avoid incoming fast attacks. Iron Sand Bullets (砂鉄弾, Satetsudan): By manipulating and reforming the iron sand, the user is able to create dozens of iron sand bullets. He is then able to launch theses iron sand bullets at high speed and use it to overwhelm the enemy. Serrated Saws (鋸歯状ソー, Nokogirihajōsō): The user manipulates iron sand into 3-4 medium sized disks, with jagged and shredding like sides, making them useful for cutting or grinding. The sizes of the disks are around 2-3 feet wide, and are extremely thin. The saw blades can be spun for a stronger cutting edge, and can be 'thrown' at the enemy like a shuriken. The Serrated Saws have a high density, and are valuable against stronger defenses. Kanagawa Wave(神奈川波 Kanagawa Nami): A giant wave of sand is generated from the ground, and is able to sweep away mages is a large radius. This wave has a quicksand effect, where whoever is touched by it will immediately get sucked in; and the more they struggle the deeper they will go. Suna Hitsugi ''(砂柩 Suna Hitsugi)'': Dense sand is wrapped around the target in a thick layer. The iron sand covers their entire body, thus suffocating them if they are entirely enveloped. By constricting the sand, lessening the gap between particles, to allow for greater damage. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use